Puppy Whines
by koujacku
Summary: This oneshot is about an overly-possessive, jealous Levi and a puppydog Eren. Contains RiRen, spanking, punishment sex, dirty talk, a house party, puppy whines, dog collars, leashes, PWP... do I need to say more?


"No." Levi hissed, which very much sounded like a cat extremely pissed off. It's not really surprising to see since the man does hiss every noun and then, but still it sounded somewhat comical to Eren.

"Come on, Levi." Eren whined. "Why?"

"Because if you wear those crop-tops out in the public, who knows what's gonna happen to you!?" Levi said in the same tone, holding his boyfriend by his shoulders too tightly. Eren rolled his eyes and pouted. "And you're definitely not going there. Not now, not later, not ever!"

Eren loves his boyfriend very much. He really does. Say he loves him 10/10; but Levi would always be that 1000/10. You see how he reacts when other people gets too close to Eren, even if it's in a non-sensual way. He'd scoot Eren with him all day without releasing his grip from his waist. Because Eren is Levi's and no one, NO ONE, will get close to his boyfriend without a black eye and a broken leg.

Levi does not have any mental problems, honestly. He was just an ordinary man - but he doesn't play gentlemanly when it comes to sharing his boyfriend with other people. In fact he doesn't share. He keeps him to himself. Sometimes Levi's over-possessiveness does have its perks, but it's getting a little bit too much sometimes. Levi wasn't cruel - he's just... well, he doesn't share his boyfriend.

"Besides, it's not like anyone's going to snatch me up." Eren looked at him with glittering eyes. "Pleease." he whined.

"No." he said firmly.

Eren gave him that puppy look.

"I'm not falling for that!" Levi growled, shoving Eren away. He scowled when Eren started to even make puppy noises and cling to his arm, lips pouting, green eyes glittering.

"No, no, no." Levi gritted his teeth.

Eren didn't give up, however. He got down to his knees and clung to Levi's legs, looking up at Levi, making some sort of odd puppy crying noises.

Of course Levi couldn't resist and he could never say no to his little dog.

"Fine then, puppy." Levi groaned. "But I'm coming with you in case you even dare try to do anything silly. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" Eren squaked. "Finally!"

He bolted to their bedroom and Levi could hear him rummaging the wardrobe. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, muttering why he had said yes to Eren.

Because his little dog never obeys.

* * *

><p>Levi wasn't really one who'd come to public, overly-crowded places. But alas, it's all for his boyfriend and he's willing to do anything for his special puppy.<p>

It was some sort of full-blown house party - Levi remembered Eren mentioning about it being the end of term and he could use a little bit relief from the 'educational stress'. You know - teenagers, hangovers, drinks, kissing and probably a bit of frickle-frackle here and there. And they have a fucking swimming pool too, for god's sake. The host was indeed filthy rich, though his friends came for fun and not for his money.

Eren dressed himself all black except his blue jean shorts. He wore a cropped top, sneakers and a collar around his neck. Levi had scowled at him and tried to make him to wear something a little bit decent that covers his skin because it would be cold outside (actually the main reason is because Levi did NOT want ANYBODY to stare at his boyfriend's body and ket alone lick their lips - that body is Levi's and no one else's), but Eren started his puppy whining again and... You know.

Levi didn't really try. He only wore loose-fitting jeans and a simple shirt and a pair of trainers. He never came to parties except if they were birthday parties his mother forced him to attend when he was a child, and even then, they didn't wear jeans and half-shirts and short skirts and whatsit. However, Eren only giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

It was only a mile far from their own home. The house was quite bug and the party is already on full-swing, music blaring through the neighbourhood. Girls took selfies and chatted and giggled among themselves while the boys winked at them, obviously flirting. Some of them had found themselves a private corner to eat each other's face. Food and drinks scattered among the table, the television on, speakers input almost in every section of the house.

Eren and Levi got out from the car, Levi's instant reflexes reacting as he held Eren closely by his waist, over-possessiveness radiating from his icy glare. Eren only laughed and waltzed through the gates.

"Armin!" he giggled. "Well I never!"

"S-shut up." Armin squeaked, embarassed.

"Hey hey, no worries." Eren smiled. "You've got yourself a good one, Erwin."

"Hm, have I?" Erwin scoffed, holding the smaller blonde by his hips. "We can't tell until we do something about it, right love?"

"R-right." Armin stuttered. Eren laughed, patting his friend good luck before skipping to his other friends, Levi tagging along grudgingly. So many people! He was never used to so many people-person packed. Even with the house being so big-ass, they were still cramped.

Oh, where did Eren go?

Levi 'tsk'd, pocketing his hands. He had lost sight of his boyfriend from this sea of people! Nevermind. He could use some talking with some people he know.

Definitely not starting with Mikasa.

"What are you doing here?" she deadpanned with venom.

"Only here to keep out for lil' puppy." Levi said, smirking as Mikasa glared at him when he mentioned his boyfriend's nickname. "But for some reason I lost him."

"Tch. Careless. You should've put him on a leash." Mikasa scoffed. "Don't cause any trouble or I'll kill you."

"Yeah." Levi rolled his eyes. He sighed, walking around the house. At the backyard he found the pool, girls in bikinis and guys with their boxers and some were even naked. He grumbled under his breath and went somewhere else, tripping all over people's legs.

"Oh, hi Levi."

Levi whipped his head around to see his ginger-haired ex.

"Hi."

"You're doing good, yeah?" Petra laughed. "Lost sight of Eren?"

"Mhm."

Petra had once been Levi's girlfriend. Though however, Levi soon found out that he wasn't comfotable with women and they broke up months after, funnily enough Petra with the same reason that she wasn't one to be around with men.

"I think he went inside the house." she smiled. "Catch you two in a bit, yeah?"

"Sure."

Levi had wandered through doors because the place was so fucking big he didn't know where to go. He saw some of his old friends and had short converstations with them, then went along in the search of his boyfriend. He sighed. Mikasa was probably right - he should put him in a leash.

"Leeeeeeeviiii!" said a voice that sounded all to familiar. Immediately supressing a shriek Levi ran for his life, but it was too late as his head was crushed between a woman's chest, suffocating for air.

"I missed youu!" Hanji cried, hugging him even tighter. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Mmbfltttt!"

"Oh, is that a new word in English?" Hanji titlted her head. She burst into laughter as if Levi had said the most funniest joke on Earth, letting go of Levi and clapping her hands excitedly, jumping up and down. "Oh Levi, why is your face so red? You must be lacking oxygen!"

Levi glared at her.

"Aww, don't be like that." she laughed. "Oh, why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"I lost him."

Hanji laughed. "Oh, sure. He's in the main room with the host. You might want to yank him out." she giggled. "Farewell, my friend!"

"Whatever." Levi grumbled. He walked in circles until he found the biggest room bigger than the backyard. Everyone talked and danced and drank, a couple making out on the red couch, Levi looking at them horrified. Then he spotted Eren in the corner.

When hell breaks loose, it is as equivalent as when Levi lets out his anger.

Another teen had picked Eren and had placed his hands around his waist, gyrating his hips and speaking to Eren with a hushed voice, Eren giggling. A hand snaked around his neck while an arm coiled upwards under Eren's shirt. Levi approached them with literal Satan at his side, eyes glaring at them both.

"Hello, Levi." the other male grinned. It was no other than Jean Kirschteinn, the party host. Like Levi, his hair had a buzzcut with the top grown - only he dyed it blond. "Looking for your lost puppy?"

"Get the fuck _away _from my dog."

"Aww, someone's jealous." Jean barked with laughter, Eren giggling. Levi flared up and growled, prying his boyfriend away from the other male, distancing quite far from the horseface, Jean still laughing and shaking his head.

"I _told_ you not to do anything silly, dog." Levi growled. Eren giggled like a girl.

"Aw, why?" Eren slightly slurred, his breath a faint whiff of alcohol. But he was sober enough.

"Because you're not his, or nobody else's. Only mine." Levi spoke in his ear. "You deserve punishment, you sick puppy."

Levi suddenly seized him by the middle, lowering Eren's jeans and raised his other hand. His bare palm met his boyfriend's ass with a smack, and Eren squeaked submissively, gasping, his ass reddening from the contact.

"Bad dog." Levi breathed in his ear, hitting his ass again. "Bad, bad dog."

Levi continued to spank him, grinning wide as Eren panted, moaning slightly. Just only hearing his boyfriend make these noises it made him onviously hard - bloody _hell_.

"You're getting punishment, you fucking get that, Jaeger?" Levi growled in a deep baritone that made Eren gasp. "You're punished."

Levi pushed him against a wall, hungrily attacking his lips, fondling with his boyfriend's ass. Eren sloppily returned the kisses, his lungs complaining for air as Levi wasted no time knocking the breath out of him, their tongues in a wet, fierce dance, saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth. Nobody cared or noticed them both since it was pretty normal for people to do these at parties.

Levi palmed his crotch, squeezing, Eren letting out a desperate and breathy moan. The older male pushed past his tongue and toured over his mouth, teeth against teeth, smacking sounds made as he swooped back again for their lascivious kiss, Eren's breathing hitching up.

The older male wrapped Eren's legs around his waist and carried him to an empty guest room without breaking their kiss. Levi clicked the door shut and threw Eren onto the bed, already a helpless mess.

He scooted on top of Eren, his knees straddling the younger male's hips, sat down on his crotch. They reconnected their mouths and Levi began to grind them both, the older male letting out a groan while Eren gasped and mewled, bucking his hips upwards to create more friction. Levi suckled his tongue ghosted kisses along his jawline and settled on a spot behind his neck, smirking as Eren let out a noise.

"A-ah! L-Levi!"

His breathing became erratic and fastened by a notch, face flushed crimson, wrists pinned down with Levi's own hands at the sides of his head. Levi unbuckled his collar before attacking his neck, biting down before nibbling and sucking until the spot turned purplish blue, amused by Eren's efforts of trying to stifle a moan.

When he ran out of spaces to bite he yanked off Eren's top as well as his own, the body starting to sweat. Levi licked downwards right inbetween his chest while teasing the younger's nipples, Eren letting out a shameless, throaty moan.

Levi gnawed at the sensitive nub, rolling it with his tongue until they turned hard while giving the other one the same equal treatment. He could feel his jeans becoming too much and confined - Eren was no better as he had an obvious visible bulge in his pants.

Levi smirked.

He kissed his way down his navel, teeth playing with the edge of his jeans. Eren whined at his teases and he scoffed, pulling any article of clothing they had left on them, Eren letting out a sigh as he was freed from the tight jeans.

"Suck me off, pet." Levi barked, sitting away so that Eren could get up. The puppy needn't to be told twice as he licked the tip, Levi shuddering.

Eren sucked the head lightly, his tongue licking at the underside, Levi cursing. It took a bit of teasing before Eren fully took it in his mouth, his head bobbing as he rubbed his balls with his fingers, Levi cursing even louder, groaning.

"Holy fuck, pet, that feels good." Levi breathed out. Grunting, he pulled away from Eren.

"Get on your fucking knees, you dirty whore." Levi commanded with a tone that made Eren whimper in submission, standing on all fours, head down and ass in the air. Eren heard the tell-tale of a cap popping and felt a finger teasing the tight muscle, Eren gasping.

Levi inserted another finger, Eren setting this deep breathy moan from his throat as Levi stretched him. The older male inserted a third finger to stretch him even further, dipping it in when suddenly Eren let out a loud shriek.

"_There! _Fuck, nhhh! L-Levi!" he panted, tongue almost lolling out, exactly like a dog. Levi smirked and grazed his fingers over that spot again and again, Eren's loud moans echoing the room as he finger-fucked him. Eren let out a low puppy-like whine as Levi pulled them out, the older male position himself.

"What do you want, pet?" Levi purred in a deep, husky tone that sent Eren panting madly.

"Ah... I- I..."

"Yes?" he smirked, lowering himself down.

"I... I want-" Eren gulped. "I want you to fuck me senseless like the bad dog I am until I can't walk!" he howled desperately, his tone definitely begging. Levi laughed viciously.

"You little fucking puppy whore, you got that?" Levi chuckled throatily. "You are my whore."

"I'm your whore!" Eren whined. Levi grinned in satisfaction and inserted himself in. He let a few seconds for Eren to adjust before pulling back out all the way and slamming back in brutally, setting himself up a fast pace.

Eren let out a high-pitched howl every time Levi slammed back in, every thrust harder than before. He panted and moaned shamelessly, his back bent upwards in a delicious arch. Levi made good use of his hands, spaking his ass cheeks and teething his shoulders, laughing in satisfaction as Eren let out satisfying noises.

"You're a bad, bad dog." he said, chuckling deeply. "Fucking got that, whore!?"

"Ahh! Y-yes, L-Levi! I'm a bad dog!" Eren cried out.

"Are you _my_ puppy whore, Eren?" Levi barked in his ear.

"Y-Yes, Levi!" he whimpered.

"Then cum for me, you slutty bitch." he hissed.

And did Eren cummed on the bed sheets, Levi letting out a growl of satisfaction before he followed after shortly inside of Eren, his skin sticky with cum and sweat. He pulled out gently before his limbs collapsed on top of Eren, both breathing heavily.

"You're never going near any one if those parties ever again." Levi grunted.

"Yeah, but Jean's really irresistable." Eren said breathlessly, laughing.

"That fucking horseface almost snatched you up!" he barked, suddenly pulling his boyfriend close to him. "No more alcohol either."

"Aww, but Levi-"

"Dog, never again."

But instead of a retort, Levi heard puppy whines.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... I don't know. It feels sort of... awkward... to write author's notes... after lemons...<strong>

**The purpose of this story is to satisfy my cravings and I love and overly jealous Levi and a puppy dog Eren. And it was a nice change for Levi calling him a dog/puppy instead of the usual brat.**

**Woof woof**

**kouja(c)ku**


End file.
